


on the road

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [14]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Dialogue, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Days 14 & 15 of DamiMaps December
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 14

“Get in loser we’re going roadtripping.” Jon sighed, “Both of you are ridiculous.” Maps stuck out her tongue “We know!” with an exaggerated huff Jon climbed in. “Correction-” the young Wayne cut it “both of you are ridiculous.” Maps waved him off, “yeah well, just get to driving.” with an eye roll the eighteen year old, shifted into first gear. 

“Damian speed. I know you can- we need to make it to the campsite before dusk. Kyle and I have a bet going. And I fully intend to win.” 


	2. day 15

“We’re lost.” 

“No-No-, no we’re not.” 

“Damian, you've been glaring at the map for five minutes. Hand it over to Maps so she can puzzle it out.”

Damian looked over his shoulder to glare at Jon, who in turn smirked. “You know I’m right.” with a sigh, the Bat’s son relinquished the road map. Letting Mia study her newly gifted map. Her dark eyes flickering over the page, “we.. need to exit on the next impasse.” 

With a nod, Damian pulled off from the side of the road. Maps blew a stand of hair out of her face, “after that you’ll need to take a left. After that you’ll stay on that road.” And with that Maps turned up the music.


End file.
